Continuous casting of steel is a demanding process, characterized by high temperatures and large temperature variations. Furthermore, water cooling of the steel strand and steam results in a very corrosive environment. For driven roll lines, where roll lines are divided into segments, there is a need to connect the segments by mechanical couplings. These mechanical couplings are lubricated, most often by grease. The couplings are continuously lubricated in order to secure and maintain the performance of the coupling.
In the art it is well known to make use of lubricating systems to accommodate a suitable lubrication. A lubricating system comprises pipes for inlet and outlet of the lubricant, lubricant pumps etc. A limitation with lubricating systems is that there is a risk that the lubricating system is damaged, such as breakage of the pipes and/or the pumps. If this happens, the coupling may be un-lubricated, resulting in a lower performance of the coupling, or even a breakdown of the coupling. Furthermore, lubricating systems take up unnecessary space in the continuous casting machine. Also, lubrication systems may, in case of e.g. break down, have a negative environmental effect. Also, a lubrication system consumes a considerable amount of lubricant.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have a solution in which there is no lubricating system, for reasons of 1) operational reliability, 2) environment, 3) saving space in the roll line/the continuous caster, and 4) being more efficient in the usage of lubricant.